Trapper Gets Kicked Out
It was a warm windy April morning in Adventure Bay. Trapper was doing what he did every morning and enjoy a long nap in his pup bed. He was snoring as usual until his sister and brother ran in and woke him up. He opened one eye and looked at them confused. "What's going on guys? Why do you look upset?" Trapper sat up in his bed looking concerned at his two younger siblings. "We heard Mom and Dad talk about kicking you out for digging in Mayor Goodway's flowers yesterday! They said that you were such a bad pup and someone that bad can never be a part of the PAW Patrol. They already picked Dodge as the future police pup..." Faith said as she hugged Trapper, tears streaming down her cheeks. Dodge also was whimpering as he sat in front of them. "What? You can't be serious! I wasn't digging! I was looking for our frisbee! Tell me this is a lie!" Trapper looked upsettingly at Faith and Dodge. Dodge finally got up the courage to speak. "Dodge sorry Dodge replaced Trapper as police pup trainee..." Dodge said crying as he hugged his older brother. Trapper's eyes grew watery as he hugged Dodge. "This.... this can't be happening! I can't get kicked out! I'm only a little pup! I'm not old enough to live out on my own!" Trapper said as he began to cry. "I gotta convince Mom and Dad to let me stay! I'm a good pup! I'm a good pup!" Trapper broke the hug by his siblings and ran into his parents' room where they were sitting on their bed talking. They noticed him enter the room and motion him over. He walked over and sat in front of them tears going down his cheeks. "M...Mom.......Dad? Is...is it true you're kicking me out and replacing me with Dodge as police pup?" Trapper said as he looked up at his parents who looked more annoyed than upset. "Son, I'm sorry but you were such a bad pup yesterday that Ryder told us very clearly that he didn't want you a part of our team. We were sad at first but we understood. A member of the PAW Patrol must follow the rules and be a good pup. That's why we recommended Dodge. I'm sorry but you must leave!" Smoky said as he looked disappointed at his son. Trapper then looked at his mother. "I'm sorry Trapper but you must leave! You're on your own now!" Kailey said also with disappointment in her eyes. "I thought I raised you better than that!" "B...but I'm just a little pup... I need my family!" Trapper said crying. Smoky just nudged him back into his bedroom and Kailey walked in with a suitcase. "C...can I at least live with Mr. Bandit?" "No, I already called Bandit and told him to not let you live at the sanctuary! You need to be taught to fend for yourself! Now pack!" Smoky said as Kailey put the suitcase in front of his bed. Trapper sadly packed all his favorite things. He packed his blanket, his squeaky toy, his rope toy, and his stuffed Alligator Alex which he hugged tight before putting it in his suitcase as well. He looked to his parents with pleading eyes as if the look would convince them to let him stay. "A...all packed..." Trapper said defeated. "Please give me one more chance! I can be a good pup!" "I'm sorry son but it's time for you to leave!" Smoky said as he began pushing Trapper towards the exit of the Lookout. As he was being pushed, Trapper was pleading to them begging them to let him stay. Smoky and Kailey paid no attention to the pleads. "Please let me stay! I am a good pup! I am a good pup! I am a good pup!" Trapper said crying. Before he knew it, Smoky pushed him outside. As Trapper opened his eyes and looked around, he saw all the PAW Patrol members and their families at a party. Faith and Dodge ran up to him with party hats on. Before he could say anything, he felt Smoky and Kailey hug him from behind. "April Fools Trapper!" They both said in unison. Trapper looked back at them shocked. He didn't know what to say. "W...wat's going on?" Trapper said as everyone smiled at him. "You overslept and we didn't want you to miss the party!" Smoky said petting his son on the head. "We can't believe you forgot about the party!" "Dodge and Faith trick Trapper!" Dodge said laughing as he and Faith give Trapper another hug. "Dodge going to go play with Ashes!" Dodge ran over to his best friend who was waiting by the snack table for him. "Hey Trapper! Destiny is waiting for you on the dance floor!" Faith said nudging him over to the dance floor that Ryder had set up for the pups. Trapper turns red as he approaches Destiny. "H...hey Destiny!" Trapper said blushing at his girlfriend. "Hey Trappy!" Destiny said shyly blushing right back. "Do you wanna dance?" "I'd love to sweetie!" Trapper said as he danced with his girlfriend. At the end of the dance, Trapper kissed Destiny on the lips. The rest of the day went great. All the pups partied and had a great time. Smoky gave each of his pups their favorite pup treats and at night, tucked them into bed. All of them, especially Trapper, won't ever forget this day. Happy April Fools Day! Hope you all have fun pranking your families and enjoy the rest of your day~!! '- SmokythePolicePup' Category:Short stories Category:Fanon shorts Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories